


It looks good on him.. Too good...

by spamanootnoot



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angry Flowey, Angst, BAD FONTCEST, Babybone Papyrus, Child Papyrus, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ectoplasm, Flowey - Freeform, Fontcest, I'm really dissapointed in myself, I'm so sorry, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Innocent Papyrus, M/M, My First Fanfic, My first undertale fanfic that I posted here, Papyrus - Freeform, Papyrus doesn't deserve this, Resets, Sad Papyrus, Sad Sans, Sans - Freeform, Sans teaching the bad things to Papyrus, Sans with Pedo vibes, Underage Sex, idk maybe it is, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spamanootnoot/pseuds/spamanootnoot
Summary: Sans had finished sewing up Papyrus's new outfit or as Papyrus called it, his new 'battle body'.Though he didn't expect this to happened...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is some really heavy subject and I'm sorry if this fanfiction troubles you, I'm just experimenting and this is the first time I've touch this type of fucked up shit. Again, I'm sorry.

Sans looks over his brother with a fond smile. He had just finished sewing Papyrus's new outfit, or as Papyrus calls it; his new battle body. When Sans had handed him the clothes, the pure joy in Papyrus's face just warms Sans's heart. When Papyrus hugged Sans to show his appreciation, Sans loved his warmth and it made him felt happy for once.. But there's a feeling in his chest. A sinful feeling that he just wished to ignore. The need to slip down his hand into Papyrus's.. No. He needs to stop. He doesn't need to taint those innocence of his.

Thankfully, Papyrus let go of him before even lay a hand on his bones and distract himself with his new outfit.

He sighed, disappointed and enraged with himself. When did this feeling came from? Oh, right, his silly crush that evolved into a more serious thing had affected the way he thinks. He couldn't stop the nasty imaginations running through his mind but he knew he could hold it in.

He took a deep breath and looked over Papyrus to see if he's done trying out his outfit. He could feel his breaths became heavier than ever when he sees his brother in the outfit.

"Wowie, Sans! This is so cool, look at me!!" Papyrus smiled brightly and twirled around and seeing all the details and works put into it, swaying his hips side to side and Sand could clearly see his brother's sacrum and pelvis which led him into trying not to think of it as much as possible and smiled at his brother, sweating his magic, nervously.

"Y-yeah, bro, it looks really great on you..!" Sans was squirming a little bit on his seat, trying to not let his magic get out of control as he rubbed his thighs together. He was obviously trying not to get distracted by staring at his brother but he couldn't help it, his brother's outfit was too revealing too ignore.. "P-Papyrus? Could you sit on my lap?" Shit, what did he say? Sans couldn't believe at what just came out of his mouth and was unspeakable when he just realized that it would just made his situation worse. Before he even have the time to stop Papyrus, he looks down only to see Papyrus already sitting on his lap with those innocent eyesockets. "Haa.." He managed to hold the low moan back before his brother heard him, damnit, why is his magic is so goddamn sensitive?!

"Brother? Are you okay?" Papyrus asked and scoot closer on his lap which made him nearly went crazy with these little touches by Papyrus. He huff in a response and saw his brother looking at him with a confused face. The pure expression drove his mind to madness as his magic suddenly reacted out of control which made him to summoned out a cock by accident, and he's pretty sure Papyrus could feel it judging by the surprised face he's pulling. "Sans, is there a pen in your pocket? I know you've always need it for science and stuff but why can I feel it from here?" Sans didn't know whether to laugh or die. Well, he did the first one with a nervous laugh and would probably did the second one in the future.

"Well, that's because i-its not a pen." Sans avoided Papyrus's gaze in shame. Does he really needs to be selfish and took his brother's innocence for his sake? Sans wanted too but it just felt wrong, Papyrus was still a babybones, after all. An 11 years old babybones..

"Not a pen? Then, what is it? It felt.. Really big to be a pen." Papyrus shifted uncomfortably on his lap, causing his erection wanting more than just unintentional teasing. "Brother, are you okay? Do you have a fever? You're really hot right now. Do you want any of my help?" That's it, he will actually do it, its fucked up but he knows someone out there would reset the timeline and everything would just be normal to what it was and Papyrus would have no memories of it.

Sans smiled weakly at his brother and nodded. His brother beamed with excitement and asked, what is it that he can help. "Well, um, could you just stand there for a second?" Sans pointed at the empty spot infront of him. Papyrus nodded and get off Sans's lap and went to the spot Sans's was talking about, which was just 2 inches away from Sans's seat. "Well, uh-"

"Sans, why is your pants glowing?" His brother asked, innocently.

"Its -ah- something that your magic could make if you really love someone." Or if you're just lusting over your little brother in a sick twisted manner.

"Ooh, can I make it too?" Sans nodded, hastily. Desperate for his brother's touch but he needs to be patient. "How?" Sans formed a disgusting smile on his face.

"Let me help you, come closer, bro." Papyrus came closer to Sans without hesitation, is he really that eager in helping him? Well, he supposed its for the good. "Okay.." He let out a sigh and give a quick kiss to Papyrus, which was only their teeth clashing in together. "You trust me, right?" Papyrus nodded. Sans let out a chuckle and lightly caressed Papyrus's spine down to his sacrum and pelvis and watched as his brother was startled by the sudden touch. The expression on Papyrus's face urged him to continues as he pulled down Papyrus's pants. He felt the dread in his stomach get bigger but he got over it and caressed Papyrus's lower half to find a sensitive spot of his.

"Haa.. Brother?" There it is. Sans rubbed his finger on the spot and he could feel Papyrus squirming above him. Low moans could be heard coming out of Papyrus's mouth. Sans summoned a tongue and licked the spot multiple time which caused his brother to let out some lengthy moans. "Ahh.. Brother..? What is this...?" Sans looks up to see Papyrus had actually conjured up a tongue and a throat which was a surprise for him but he knew Papyrus was a smart kid for his age so he just beamed proudly.

"That's a tongue, Papy." He watched as his brother played around with the orange tongue. "Alright, bro. Could you, um kneel?" Papyrus stopped playing with his tongue and hesitantly, kneeled infront of him. That's his good little brother.. Sans thought and spread his legs, making his erection more visible. He then, open the zip to his pants and freed his hard cock. Papyrus's eyes widen at how large it is. "Now," he began, "use that tongue of yours, Papy.." Sans whispered to Papyrus.

Papyrus, unknowingly, obeyed Sans and leaned his head closer to his erection and licked it a few times just like how Sans licked at that spot that made him feel good. "That's it, that's it. Now put your mouth on it." Sans whispered, yet again. It made Papyrus hesitant but he do it nonetheless and wrapped his mouth around the glowing cock. "Now, go up and down." Papyrus go in a bit further and then went up just like Sans had told him. "Aah, good, good, now, do that again and again but faster." Papyrus does it rapidly, again. "Ah, yes, like that -aahh!" Sans seemed enjoying it so Papyrus continued bobbing on his cock.

As his brother continued on, he could feel himself reaching into a climax. His moans was getting a bit louder too. "Good boy, good boy.." Sans managed to muttered it to Papyrus, as one last final thrust from his brother made him came in his brother's mouth and face. Blue liquids dripping down on Papyrus's face to his chin. It took his brother by a surprise when Sans cum shot right at his face too. Sans let out a sigh of relief. He patted Papyrus's head and give him a warm smile. "You're a good boy, Papyrus." Papyrus seemed to like the compliments that Sans had gave him.

"Thanks, Sans! But what is this.. Blue.. Uh." Before Sans could say anything, Papyrus swallowed the cum that is in his mouth and all that is on his face. "It tastes.. Weird.." Sans was shocked. He couldn't actually thinks that Papyrus was going to... Oh shit, he's hard again. "Oh, brother! Your blue stuff is up again!" Sans was embarrassed and horny at the same time. "Do you want me to help you, again?" No, no.

"Yeah.."

"Do I do it, again?" Papyrus said and was ready to suck his cock, for the second time but Sans stops him. "Brother, what's wrong?" He wanted to say that what they're doing is wrong but instead he said;

"Could you conjure up a butt, bro?"

Papyrus began to think if he knew what a butt was and weirdly, he remembers Undyne, uh, shaking her butt in the school while she's dancing. "Let me try!" He then, uses the same technique that Sans had did to him but more rougher, he don't know why but he wanted more than gentle touches.

Sans watched his brother, nervously, holding back the urge to jerk off to the sight of his brother touching himself. Then, suddenly an orange ecto body of Papyrus's lower body started to formed. A a cute small cock and a butt was formed and Sans could feel himself humping in mid-air by just staring at Papyrus.

"Sans, I did it!" Papyrus leaped happily which made his cock bounced in sync. Sans twitched in excitement but also disgust for himself. He really hoped that someone that controls the timeline actually reset for good.

"Good job, Papyrus!" He didn't know if his enthusiasm was real or not. "Now.. Come here." Before Papyrus could even move, Sans latched onto Papyrus and hold him still above his crotch, Papyrus was light just like he expected.

"E-eh, brother?" Papyrus looks down and see his brother's hard cock beneath, nearly touching the ecto-skin of his.

"Papyrus, look at me." Sans pleaded as Papyrus looked at Sans with a worried expression with a tint of fear in his eyes. Sans hates making his brother fears him. "Shh, you trust me right?" He could see that Papyrus was hesitant this time.

"Uhh.. Yes. Yes, brother, I t-trust you." Papyrus said in a small voice. Sans wanted to hear more of that voice, louder.

"Thank you, Papy. I love you, okay?" Sans gives Papyrus a peck on the forehead. He could feel Papyrus shaking beneath him and he hated it.

"I love you too, Sans.." Papyrus hoped that it doesn't sound seem that forced, he really loved his brother but he was also scared of what Sans would do to him. He trusted Sans, right? Then, why does this feels wro..? No, Sans had given him so much, its time to repay his brother.

"What I would do would be a little painful at first but it will eventually feels better. Ready?" Papyrus nodded. That was all Sans needed.

As Sans lowered Papyrus's body, his cock came in contact with Papyrus's hole. Papyrus hold his breaths in when he felt that Sans was going in. Suddenly, Sans deepened his cock more which made Papyrus gasped and choked out a sob. It hurts but he does it for Sans.

"Brother..?" Papyrus's breath was cut short when he felt the whole length of Sans's cock in him. "S-Sans.. It hurts..." Papyrus cried out.

"Shh, you're strong, you can do it." Was all Sans had said before beginning to thrusts Papyrus's body into his cock. Papyrus moaned out in mixed pleasure and pain, tears streaming down his cheekbones. This felt so wrong but there's no turning back. "You're doing great, sweetheart. I'll keep on going." Sans said in a soothing voice and thrusts into Papyrus more.

"S-Sans! Stop! I don't like this, anymore!" Papyrus choked out a sob as his brother thrusts into him a bit harsher when he said that, earning a yelp from the younger brother.

"I-I can't stop.." Sans gritted his teeth and forces a few more hard thrusts with anger, not to Papyrus but himself. Papyrus screamed and begged to stop but he could not hear it, as he reached his climax, again, cumming instantly into his brother's ecto-part.

Silence was what they met when both of them stops panting. Papyrus quickly get off Sans's lap and get his clothes off the floor and looked back at Sans, his body shaking, violently. With one last eye contact with his brother, he left the room without saying anything.

Leaving Sans drowning in guilt and blame. Why couldn't he stop this in the first place? Why was he so incompetent at holding back his magic?! He shuts his eyes tightly as tears started falling from his face. He wanted to go back. HE WANTED TO GO BACK.

>RESET >CONTINUE

>RESET<

He opened his eyes to find himself in his room, what did..? He looked besides him and there was.. Papyrus's new outfit?

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Flowey was stunned. He was actually disgusted at what he had witnessed. As much as a goon Papyrus is, he doesn't deserve that, no one does. Manipulated to do those disgusting things by his brother.. Flowey was enraged. He never hated a timeline so bad but this one took the cake.

Flowey let out a frustrated scream and stabbed the ground with his bullets. He's forever holding a grudge on that smiley trashbag.

**Author's Note:**

> If there's some grammatical errors in here, please do let me know in the comments, English is not my native language. Hope you, uh, enjoy this.


End file.
